Return of 'The Boy who lived'
by dragon unknown
Summary: Harry was discarded from the wizarding world after his sixth year. Since then he ahd lived a life of an ordinary muggle. He is now an overprotective father of a girl and has to go back to where he once belonged due to some circumstances. Then again the m


Harry was sitting in a muggle hospital on a bench looking anxiously at the door in front of him that was closed, he kept looking at the door expecting it to open any second as people moved in front of him but Harry did not even notice them, he just kept looking at the door in front of him. Suddenly the door flung open and a middle aged man wearing a white coat and glasses came out of it.

"How is she?" asked Harry rushing towards him.

"We are trying our best Mr Potter, but I don't think we can do it," the man in the coat replied with a grim expression.

"What do you mean you can't do it?" asked Harry angrily.

"Mr Potter," spoke the man trying to calm Harry down, "Her tumour got diagnosed at a very late stage; it is next to impossible to save her."

Tears were now brimming in Harry's eyes, he got down on his feet and bursted, "Please doctor, please, I beg you please save her. I'll give as much money as it takes but please don't let her die."

The man lifted Harry up and said to him, "Don't do this Mr Potter, it is not in our hands to give people life we can only try to save them. But we cannot do anything in your wife's case she is breathing some of her last breaths, I recommend you to spend some time with her."

Saying this the doctor went away, Harry who was still in tears moved towards the room and entered it trying to smile. The room was a small well lit one, with windows on two walls and a bed in the corner on which a woman was sleeping. She was young and would have been about twenty-one years old, her face was pale and there were dark black circles under her eyes, her body looked like almost all of the blood out of it had been taken out, a sign of sickness. She would have been quite beautiful about a year ago but now the sickness had drained all the life out of her. Harry moved slowly towards her so as not to disturb her but as soon as Harry sat on the chair in front of her she slowly opened her eyes, her brown eyes which contrasted sharply against her blonde hair.

"Belated Happy birthday Harry, I know your birthday was two days ago but you didn't came to meet me then so I am saying it now, you are twenty-two years old now."

"Thanks," Harry muttered as it meant nothing to him and kept on simply looking at her.

"How are you today?" she tried her best to sound cheerful but words barely came out of her throat.

Harry did not reply but just kept looking at her, his eyes again brimming with tears but some how he managed to force a faint "fine" out of his mouth.

"And how is our little daughter?" she asked again trying to sound cheerful again.

"Vladlena is fine, she is with Mrs Johnson," Harry spoke grimly, "I couldn't bring her here but I guess she will soon be here as Mrs Johnson wants to see you."

Harry wanted to talk with her but his throat was like someone had blocked it "How are you feeling today?" he finally asked.

"I? I am feeling great," she said cheerfully, "I feel like I can go out and dance in the sunshine."

Harry knew she was lying there was no sun out side it was snowing since last three days.

"Harry," she spoke once again, "After I die you-"

"Shut up," Harry interrupted her, "You won't die Donna, you wont die, we'll save you."

She smiled grimly at this and said.

"Everyone knows I am going to die, and you know-"

"No," Harry interrupted her again but this time he spoke more loudly, "I won't let you die Donna, I won't let you die."

"Don't be a kid Harry, you are twenty-two and you are father of a year old daughter. You will not be able to look after her after I die."

Donna tried to sit up but could not manage it without Harry's help, then she tightened her grip over Harry's hand and said.

"Make me some promises Harry,"

"What kind of promises?"

"Promises about a few things you will do after I die-"

"You won't die!" Harry shouted angrily getting up from the stool.

"Keep your volume down," shouted Donna in return, "Do you want to trouble me during my last days?"

This thing obviously did Harry in, he sat on his stool patiently.

"Ok Harry first thing you promise me is that you will take care of our daughter Vladlena,"

"Ok,"

"Not this way Harry," said Donna in a bossy way, "Hold my hand and then say the full line."

"Ok, Ok," said Harry impatiently, "I promise to tae care of Vladlena."

You will allow her to go if those magical people invite her to study magic."

"I can't promise it after what they did to me."

Before Donna could say another word a plump looking woman entered the room carrying a small baby with her.

"Hi, Mrs Johnson," said Donna.

"Hi Donna dear," the lady said coming close to her and handing over to her the baby, "Here is Vladlena, I know you wanted to play with her."

Harry sat there for the next three days on the same stool, though Donna made her best efforts to make him go home but he ignored it, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his wife. Their daughter had gone with same plump lady but Harry kept sitting there. On the fourth day Donna's health was deteriorating, doctors had given all hope the tumour inside her head was almost on the verge of bursting. Harry, who had never given up hope of Donna's survival also felt like it was all over and Donna knew it too but unlike Harry she did not cry she tried putting up a brave and cheerful face the only time she was really happy was when she played with her daughter on the night of the fourth day she suddenly woke up from her sleep and spoke to Harry who was still awake.

"Harry, I want to eat chocolate."

Harry knew that chocolate was one thing that Donna loved, he still remembered those University years in which she used to spend a major part of her money on chocolates, and even after that most of her money from her job went to chocolates.

"Here," Harry handed her a bar.

At the same time a doctor came to check her heartbeat and all that stuff, suddenly the doctor gave an exclamation.

"Nurse! Her pulse is dropping increase the oxygen supply."

"Harry, ask them to leave me alone." Donna said in a faint voice that barely reached Harry's ears, "Ask them to leave, please, I beg you Harry ask them to leave. It's my last wish."

"You'll be all right Donna, you'll be all right," said Harry holding her hands tightly.

"Harry, never let Vladlina any pain, ensure that she never has to cry. And Harry I know you won't do it but please marry again, you've got your full life in front of you."

Donna why are you saying this? You are still with me, I wont let you die I wont let you-"

But before Harry could complete his sentence Donna's eyes had closed, her hands had gone cold her pulse had stopped and she was not breathing any more.


End file.
